(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a container for packaging filling materials, in particular a bag or pouch made of plastic film, comprising at least one container wall surrounding the filling material, which has at least one front and rear wall, where in the base region of the container between front and rear wall, two inner layers of an interfolding of a web section of the plastic film, which is folded inwards at least on one side on one of its longitudinal sides, are disposed, where a standing base connecting the front and rear wall is formed by means of the interfolding, and comprising a multilayer region comprising more than two superposed layers formed in the top region of the container, where the multilayer region has at least one carrying aid formed as an opening, which opening passes at least partially through the layers in the top region, and comprising seams connecting predetermined layers in the side regions and in the top region. The invention further relates to a method for processing a web material for packaging containers made of plastic film, in particular for film pouches having a multilayer top and base region.
(2) Description of Related Art
Containers for packaging filling materials of the aforementioned genre, which for example are also known as stand-up pouch packages are produced, inter alia, from plastic film which can be welded on both sides or from a composite plastic film which can be welded on one side, and are used in particular for enclosing most diverse types of bulk or filling materials such as, for example, foodstuffs, liquids or similar products.
Such a packaging container according to the preamble of claim 1 is known, for example, from EP 1 373 080 B1, which has a multilayer top region which is completely separated from the filling space of the container by a welded seam. In this case, the welded seam extends over the entire width of the packaging container. However, emptying of the packaging container is relatively difficult since for emptying the container either the top region or the side region must be partially or completely separated. The handling of the container by means of the carrying aid is then severely restricted, however, in order to avoid accidental pouring of the filling material from the container. In the case of a container opened in the side region, it is completely impossible to use the carrying aid formed in the top region in order that uncontrolled escape of the filling material at the side of the container can be eliminated.